


doctor dan is not going to happen

by FakePlastikTrees



Category: The Mindy Project
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-05
Updated: 2014-05-05
Packaged: 2018-01-22 01:06:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1570304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakePlastikTrees/pseuds/FakePlastikTrees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based on a prompt by JayTheNerdKid over at Tumblr. There isn't any plot. I wrote it pretty quickly tonight. Hope you guys like it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	doctor dan is not going to happen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jaythenerdkid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaythenerdkid/gifts).



_“Of course, Mrs. Santiago. Don’t you worry about a thing, Doctor Dan’s got you. All right. See you soon, bye-bye-.”_

 

Mindy rolls her eyes at the dreaded use of ‘Dan’. She never will get used to that. She shuts the manila folder on her lap and drops it atop Danny’s desk as he hangs up the phone.

 

“Bets!” He calls over Mindy’s head, “Next time Mrs. Santiago calls make sure she’s actually in labor!”

 

_“Yes, Doctor C!”_

 

He shoots her a ‘can you believe this’ look, to which she responds with a ‘what the hell was that’ look.

 

“What?”

 

“Doctor _Dan_? You really need to stop force-feeding everyone that, Doctor Dan is not going to happen.”

 

“Everyone loves Doctor Dan.”

 

“No, no one does—“

 

“—people do love Doctor Dan—“

 

“—no one loves Doctor Dan, Danny, it’s so lame.”

 

“Okay, my patients love Doctor Dan, it may not be acceptable to you bozos, but for the others, the people that count, it’s actually preferred.”

 

“I’m sorry, did you just call me a bozo?”

 

 _Shit_. “But, you’re like a really, hot, sexy, beautiful, smart bozo. You’re the ringleader of the—bozos…”

 

“Okay, I’m going to stop you right there, because you said ‘hot’ before ‘smart’ and I like that. Seriously though, Danny, you don’t look like a Dan.”

 

“I so look like a Dan. What are you talking about? I prefer it, what’s so wrong about that?”

 

“You prefer it? Really?” There is a particular catch in her tone, as brief as the tiny crinkle in her eyes as she chastely lick her lips and Danny shifts uncomfortably in his seat.

 

“Yes,” he says, his voice breaking a little. He looks behind Mindy at the lobby, visible past his open door. No one seems to be listening to them.

 

“Now—“ She continues, her voice dropping to a near whisper that is also very telling as to what she’s thinking, “—is it just ‘Dan’ that does it for you? Or doe sit have to be‘Doctor Dan’?”

 

 _Double shit_. “Does it for me? What do you mean ‘does it’ for me?”

 

He’s clearly getting the gist of it, and she enjoys her Castellano inappropriately hot and bothered in the workplace. Sitting back comfortably, she pushes her glasses up from where they’ve begun to slip down her nose and smirks devilishly at him, “You know what I mean.”

 

“I don’t—I don’t know what you mean.”

 

“You don’t? You don’t know what I mean?” She asks innocently.

 

“I really don’t.” Another glance out the door.

 

“Well, what I mean is, would you prefer I call you Dan or Doctor Dan when you fuck me?”

 

He blushes furiously from his forehead to his neck, and he bolts right off his seat, around his desk and past Mindy to quickly shut and lock the door, he is so flustered, he can barely choke out a coherent word, and by the time he turns around, prepared to scold her for the teasing, he has forgotten what he was going to say. “Oh, my god, Mindy.”

 

She’s being over his desk, her ass sticking out a little more than necessary as she looks over her shoulder at him, her glasses now perched at the tip of her nose. “What’s the matter, Doctor Dan? Not up for an examination?” Her gaze drops to his groin and she smiles, “I take that back.”

 

“We are at work, we’re not doing this here.”

 

It’s been an absolute chore convincing him to do anything more than kissing while at the office, sometimes a little groping, but she enjoys a challenge and she is not about to give up on this particular one. Rolling her eyes at him, she turns around and hikes up her skirt to mid thigh to reach underneath and swiftly pull her underwear down.

 

The blue lace slipping down Mindy’s legs is what Danny could only describe as a form of torture. She casually steps out of them once they hit the floor, and picks them up, only to hold them out and drop them soundlessly on his desktop.

 

He groans, and she smirks.

 

Slowly, she sits on his desk, pushing two or three objects that fall off the opposite end with a clatter on the floor. She holds his gaze as she gets comfortable, then spreads her legs, propping one foot on the chair she had had been sitting in earlier, grinding against the desk a little as she lets out a small moan only they could hear, “But I’m so wet, Doctor Dan. What if I make a mess on your beautiful desk?”

 

His chest is heaving, his erection way beyond hiding now as he gawks at his girlfriend, salacious and altogether the most fuckable anyone should ever be. Of course she would be the woman to make him break his own rules about personal relationships in the office, every last one of them. As she stares up at him through her perfectly darkened lashes, with her teeth gently baring down on her lip, he decides he does not give a single fuck about rules today.

 

She tilts her chin upward and meets his kiss with equal ferocity. Normally, she’d scold him for grabbing her hair so roughly like this, after all, it took her forty five minutes to get this level of Frida Pinto volume, but while one of his hands tangles in her hair as he holds her in place in order to kiss her hard enough to have her panting within seconds, the other one is already palming her breast, molding it roughing in his hand, squeezing and pinching her nipple, eliciting a whimper he swallows, so she can’t really hate him for it. When he tugs at her lip with his teeth, she shivers, a hard rolling shiver, she realizes she had no idea what she was getting herself into, and she likes it.

 

He tugs at her cashmere button down, almost ripping the buttons off, to which she hisses, “Be careful,” because hot or not, it’s Marc Jacobs, for Christ’s sake.

 

He growls his annoyance against her chest, licking the space between her breasts before he kisses the way up her neck to not so gently nibble on her earlobe while he slips his hand up her skirt and pushes his middle finger inside her, relishing in just how wet she really is. “You weren’t kidding,” he says, smiling against the shell of her ear.

 

She grunts softly before reaching for his belt, tugging the leather tongue out of the metal hoop, only to be stilled by a hard thrust of a second finger that draws out a gasp.

 

“You want me to fuck you?” Danny asks gruffly.

 

Holding his darkened stare, she smiles, and rolls her hips against his hand as she nods her head. “Yes. I want Doctor Dan to fuck me, hard.”

 

His nostrils flare and he exhales through his nose. “Spread your legs. Wider.”

 

She does what he says without question or any sass she would normally throw his way, the apex of her thighs protesting a little, because frankly, she likes him bossy and possessive and she’s not above begging at this point, she’s so turned on.

 

He shoves his pants down, holding onto one or thighs for leverage while with his free hand, he holds his member just at the slick, hot entrance of her pussy, rubbing the head around it, then higher to graze her clit so she grabs the back of his head and pulls him into a sloppy, wet kiss that is all tongue and teeth as she moans into his mouth, and he finally thrusts into her. One firm, hard thrust and she gasps, tearing her mouth from his in favor of panting into the crook of his neck, tiny puffs of air, making him even harder.

 

His fingers dig into her thigh and he pulls her hips toward the edge of the desk before he draws back, then pushes inside her with a bit more force. He cradles her neck, running his thumb up and down the side of it until she looks up back and meets his eyes. She smiles and he moves, faster, harder, fucking every intelligent thought out of both of them, until the only thing they can focus on is keeping quiet.

 

His hand falls from her neck and slips between them to thumb her clitoris. It isn’t particularly well aimed, mostly because they’re at work and there’s really no time to slow things down, but it seems to be doing the trick anyway because Mindy is soon muffling a long guttural moan against his shoulder. She contracts around him, over and over with a sharp, shuddering orgasm that would normally make her pretty loud, but she bites down on Danny’s shoulder instead and she soon feels him come inside her. He groans in her hair, his hips jerking forward harshly. She wraps her arms around his waist and holds him, running his palms up and down his back, damp under his shirt, kissing his neck until he’s stopped moving and he lets go of her thigh to hold her tighter against him.

 

She wraps her legs around him and finds his lips again, this time setting a gentler pace as their breathing settles and he slowly pulls out of her. He cradles her face the way he often does, and smiles. “That was inappropriate.”

 

“Yeah.”

 

“I liked it.” He admits.

 

“I mean, duh. Maybe I’ll call you Doctor Dan more often.”

 

He groans, “Not in public, please.”

 

“I can’t make any promises, Doctor Dan.” She hops off his desk and leaves him rushing to get his pants up and buttoned as she leaves the door open in her wake.

 

“Damn it, Mindy!”

 

 


End file.
